Mystery Machine Moments
by adorkable-mandie
Summary: Drabbles about Mystery Inc. on their travels.
1. Velma's Chance Moment

_Interesting._ Velma thought to herself as she readjusted her flashlight. She was reading a book to pass the time while traveling to the gang's next mystery. Velma clicked off the light and closed her book to stretch her arms and legs. She was thankful that she was in the back of the Mystery Machine, because there isn't enough room to stretch out like that in the front.

Speaking of the front seat, Velma looked up towards it. Out the windshield, she could see a clear night sky that was lit up with stars. Fred was driving. Daphne was sitting next to him. She had her head leaning against him and Fred had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

A light snore next to her brought Velma's attention back to the rear of the Mystery Machine. Scooby-Doo was curled up in a ball behind the front seat. The dog was making random twitches in his sleep, like he was having some kind of puppy dream.

Then, Velma looked at the source of the snore. Shaggy was asleep sitting up next to her. Velma had to stifle a laugh when she saw that Shaggy had a little bit of drool hanging out of the side of his mouth.

_He's so adorable._

Shaggy stretched out his arms and let out a yawn. Then, his lanky body fell over onto Velma. His head landed on her lap. He faced upward, if Shaggy were to open his eyes, he would be looking up at Velma. Her heart started to speed up and she felt her face get hot.

"Oh Shaggy." Velma whispered. "You goofball."

Shaggy didn't respond to her talking to him at all. He just continued to sleep like a baby.

Velma couldn't resist the temptation to run her fingers through his shaggy brown hair. She smiled down at the man that had captured her heart, which started pounding like crazy with what Velma thought about doing next.

She took a deep breath. Then, Velma reached up and slowly took off her glasses. Her hands were already trembling as she put the glasses down on the floor, not that far from her.

Velma leaned over so that her face was close to Shaggy's face. She felt his hot breath on her skin as he exhaled. Velma thought about if she still had those glasses on, he would be fogging them up. She smiled as she carefully put one hand underneath Shaggy's head and slowly raised him up just a little bit.

Then, their lips met. It was gentle and sweet. Just the way that Velma had always dreamed that it would be. It even felt like he was kissing her back.

_Jinkies!_

After a few seconds, Velma sat back upright. She moved herself from under Shaggy and laid him back down. Then, she quickly and quietly grabbed her glasses and shuffled to the other side of the Mystery Machine. Velma went to sleep with a smile.

"Come...on, gang." Fred said with a yawn. He had drove almost all night. Fred pulled over at a hotel so that everyone could sleep comfortably and refresh themselves. "Let's go." Fred continued. He was barely able to hold his eyes open as he lead them to the room.

Velma was walking in front of Shaggy and Scooby-Doo as they were carrying a few of the group's bags into the room.

"Like, Scoob, I had the weirdest dream. Me and Velma totally kissed." Shaggy said to Scooby.

"Ro way!" Scooby replied.

Velma was blushing with embarrassment, but she couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**Tehe! I made a little comic/manga strip to go with this story! Check it out on my Tumblr page. I'll put a direct link to the picture on my profile.**


	2. Can I Keep You?

"Like, ouch!" Shaggy said as he rubbed the back of his head, which he had just bashed into the metallic side of the Mystery Machine.

Shaggy looked around the very dim lighted van. He could tell that it was parked, because the scenery wasn't moving in the windows and Fred was slightly snoring from the driver's seat, with his back to the door. Shaggy figured that he must have jerked his head back and hurt himself. He saw Daphne leaning against the passenger door and, with the help of a very fluffy purple pillow, she was sleeping there.

A cold, wet nose bumped into Shaggy's arm. It was Scooby-Doo rolling over. The dog laid on his back and its tongue hanging out of his mouth as he rested his head on Shaggy's lap. Scooby had wiggled around so much that he was no longer under the blanket that, now only, covered Shaggy and Velma.

Shaggy turned his attention to Velma, who was sitting beside him. It seemed that she had fallen asleep while she was reading, again, because she was still wearing her glasses and left her flashlight on. Velma was leaning against the side of the Mystery Machine, just like Shaggy was. He couldn't help but to smile at the gang's genius as she slept.

Quietly and carefully, Shaggy reached over and turned off the flashlight. He grabbed her book and, using her bookmark, closed it. Then, being as cautious as he could manage, Shaggy took off Velma's glasses, folded them up and laid them in the space between both of their bodies.

Shaggy stretched out his arms, closed his eyes and let out a yawn. Suddenly, there was something weighing down on his chest. He looked down to see Velma laying her head there.

"Velma?" Shaggy asked in a whisper. Her only response was cuddling closer to him. Shaggy let his arm fall down and wrap around Velma's shoulder; the other arm rested on Scooby's chest.

"Like, can I keep you?" Shaggy whispered into Velma's ear.

"Mm-hmm." she answered.

Shaggy started to worry that his heart pounding like it was would wake her up. Velma's answer did cause the reaction, but he hoped it wouldn't make her stir. Shaggy leaned his head on Velma's head. Then, Shaggy went back to sleep while he was holding Velma.

* * *

"Come on, gang! Let's get some breakfast!" Fred announced to wake everyone the next morning.

"Um, Shaggy, why is your arm around me?" Velma asked as she woke up. Shaggy very quickly removed his arm as she sat upright.

"Opps, sorry. Musta been dreaming about a giant cheeseburger or something." he replied. Shaggy was thankful that she didn't have her glasses on yet. If Velma did, she would have seen Shaggy's face turn red from blushing. As he handed her the glasses, Shaggy hurried to move the outside of the van before Velma could see him.

* * *

**So, I think that I'm gunna use this for my Shelma One-Shots! ^_^**

**Reviews are welcomed, as always! **


End file.
